Oelfke:Portal
Der Familien- und Hofname Der Name Oelfke geht auf Ol (Oel = Adel, Od = Besitz) zurück,wie Oleff, Oloff, Odulleib. Das ist der, der das Leben hat im Sinne von Erbesein, einfach ausgedrückt, der das Bauernerbe besitzt. Der Hofname Oelfkenhof in Oerbke ist nach dem Schatzregister Celle schon 1438 nachweisbar. Die Oelfkes im allgemeinen gelten als äussert charismatisch, und das schon seit vielen Generationen. * Literatur: Stuhlmacher: "Die Heidmark"; Stuhlmacher: "Der Kreis Fallingbostel" Die Herkunft des Namens Oelfke wird in anderen Quellen im Hinblick auf den Wortteil "Oel" (Oehl) auch wie folgt beschrieben: 1. Aus einer Kurzform von Oehlrich (Ulrich) hervorgegangener Familienname. 2. Berufsübername zu mittelhochdeutsch 'öl(e)', 'ol(e)', 'oli', 'olei', mittelniederdeutsch 'oli(e)', 'oley, 'olige' Öl' für den Ölmüller oder Ölhändler. Dieses Wort wurde aus mittellateinisch 'olium entlehnt, das ursprünglich auch die Olive und den Ölbaum bezeichnet, sodass Öl zunächst "Olivenöl" bedeutete. Olivenöl wurde vor allem für kirchliche Zwecke (Sakramente, ewige Lampe) aus dem Süden eingeführt. Seit dem zwölften Jahrhundert wurde Öl (Lein-, Mohn-, Nuss-, Rüböl) aus heimischen Pflanzen gewonnen. * Literatur: Duden Familiennamen Über Oelfke - In eigener Sache (Anmerkungen zu dieser Chronik) Oelfke ist ein schöner Nachname. Nicht nur vom Klang her, sondern auch von der Bedeutung her, steht dieser Nachname doch für "Öl", "Adel", "Besitz", "Erbe". Der Hofname Oelfkenhof und auch der Name Oelfke (zunächst noch in seiner Urform "Oleveken" und ähnlich) ist nach dem Schatzregister Celle bereits seit anno 1438 in der Ostheidmark nachweisbar. Wie wir wurden, was wir sind Inspiriert von ihrem Nachnamen und von den Erzählungen ihres Vaters Herbert Oelfke sen. begaben sich diie Geschwister Julia Oelfke und Hartmut Oelfke auf die Suche nach der Geschichte des alten Bauerngeschlechts Oelfke. Wie haben sie gelebt, die Oelfkes, die seit Jahrhunderten in der Ostheidmark beheimatet waren? Was war und ist das überhaupt für eine Gegend, die Heidmark? Wie und wo leben sie heute, die Oelfkes? Die Nachforschungen erwiesen sich und erweisen sich immer noch als sehr interessant, aber auch als sehr zeitaufwendig. Die Unterstützung von Herbert Oelfke (geboren 1934 auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde als drittes Kind der Martha Oelfke, geb. Kothe, und des Albert Oelfke), der aus seinen Erinnerungen berichtet und seine Chronik-Aufzeichnungen zur Verfügung stellt, ist die Basis für dieses Projekt. Ein Glücksfall ist es, dass Hannelore Oelfke, die Erbin des Leitzmannshofes in Vierde, schon einmal umfassende Recherchen in Form einer Facharbeit über drei Oelfke-Höfe angestellt und zu Papier gebrachthatte. Eine Überraschung dann mitten in den Arbeiten zu dieser Chronik: Auch Albert Oelfke, der Vater der Hannelore Oelfke, hatte sich in seiner Abschlussarbeit an der Landwirtschaftsschule Ebstorf mit Vierde und den dortigen Höfen beschäftigt. Diese Abschlussarbeit befand sich als Abschrift noch im Jahre 2008 in der Landwirtschaftsschule und wurde von dort von Herbert Oelfke, dem Bruder des Albert Oelfke, abgeholt. Die Bücher "Die Heidmark" und der "Kreis Fallingbostel" (Autor und Verlage siehe Hauptseite Oelfke) bieten noch dazu sehr auskömmliche Quellen für die Familienforschung dieses Oelfke-Wikis. So gab es ein solides "Grundgerüst". Für dieses Projekt ist nicht der strenge Maßstab von Historikern und Historikerinnen entscheidend. Die Mitwirkenden verstehen ihre Arbeit für dieses Projekt als Hobby, wobei sie selbstverständlich bestrebt sind, exakt zu recherchieren. Einladung zur Mitarbeit Zum weiteren Ausbau dieser Oelfke-Chronik sind alle willkommen, die Oelfke heißen, geborene Oelfkes sind oder sich für die Oelfkes interessieren. Insbesondere werden Informationen darüber gesucht, welche Oelfke-Abzweige es vom Oelfkenhof in Oerbke und vom Hof Obergrünhagen noch gibt. Welche Oelfkes von diesen Höfen heirateten wo ein beziehungsweise sind wo hin gezogen und fehlen in dieser Chronik? Die Herkunft der Oelfkes aus Berlin, Bremen, Bremerhaven, Cuxhaven, Eitzendorf, Güstrow, Hamburg, Hannover, Heber, Holtum-Marsch, Jeddingen, Jever, Kolk, Lübeck. Lüneburg, Morsum,Neuenkirchen, Nienburg/Weser, Osnabrück, Soltau, Thedinghausen, Ützingen, Verden, Visselhövede, Wenzingen, Wuppertal und zahlreichen anderen Orten ist für diese Oelfke-Chronik noch nicht geklärt. Auch dazu sind Informationen willkommen. Die Frage aller Fragen in dieser Oelfke-Chronik: *'Ist der Oelfkenhof in Oerbke die "Family farm", der Stammhof, all dieser Oelfkes?' Bei einem Kirchenbrand in Fallingbostel wurden ehedem Kirchenbücher vernichtet. Deshalb gestalten sich die Nachforschungen vor anno 1600 schwierig. Wer Fotos beisteuern kann: Einfach hochladen auf dieses Privat-Wikipedia. Nur Mut: Wikipedia ist ein Mitmach-Projekt. Also, bitte: Fleissig in die Tasten "hauen" und die Seiten mit bearbeiten. Dann wird dieses Projekt besonders gut gelingen. Die Verbreitung des Namens Oelfke in Deutschland right Eine Meldung der "ancestry.de", gefunden bei "onomastik.de", Stand August 2007: "Der Name Oelfke kommt insgesamt 131 Mal in 39 Landkreisen in Deutschland vor. Es gibt schätzungsweise 344 Personen mit diesem Nachnamen in Deutschland. Dieser Familienname liegt damit an 29.140. Stelle der häufigsten Namen. Die meisten Personen mit dem Familiennamen Oelfke wurden im Landkreis Soltau-Fallingbostel gefunden." Die weitere Statistik zum Nachnamen Oelfke in Deutschland Statistik: Zahlen zum Nachnamen Oelfke * In Deutschland gibt es 160 Telefonbucheinträge zum Namen Oelfke und damit zirka 426 Personen mit diesem Nachnamen. Diese leben in 42 verschiedenen Kreisen und Städten. * Die meisten Anschlüsse sind in Soltau-Fallingbostel gemeldet, nämlich 23. * Weitere Kreise/Städte mit besonders vielen Namensträgerinnen und Namensträgern sind Bremen (17), Region Hannover (14), Lüneburg (13), Verden (11), Hamburg (10), Lübeck (5), Cuxhaven (5), Bremerhaven (4) und Ostholstein mit 4 Einträgen. * Werner Oelfke kommt in Deutschland am häufigsten vor. Manfred und Hermann sind die nächsten oft gefundenen Vornamen, gefolgt von Michael, Heinrich, Mike, Joyce, Ursula, *'Quelle dieser Statistik:' verwandt.de Die Verbreitung des Namens Oelfke in den USA The frequency with which the name Oelfke exists in individual US states is reported on a website at www.ancesty.com. In the state of Minnesota, many Oelfkes live. This Oelfke -Clan was founded in 1857 by Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke and his family. Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke was born in Obergrünhagen. His father probably comes from the Oelfkenhof in Oerbke. Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke emigrated from the state of Hannover, probably from Jettebruch near Dorfmark / Fallingbostel, to the USA. the entry of Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke and his family. So to the US Herman Fredrich Oelfke from Verden. He settled in Massachusetts. he has over 15 decendents living in US. hey came to US on march 17, 1908 on the SS Shornhorst. His brother Johan Stephen came to the US on march 11, 1904. He settled in nevada and never married. Bekannte Namensträger und Namensträgerinnen * Monika Fornaçon, geb. Oelfke ( *1964), deutsche Fußball-Schiedsrichter (Sport)|Schiedsrichterin * Professor Dr. Uwe Oelfke, deutscher Physiker (Medizinische Physik in der Strahlentherapie am Deutschen Krebsforschungszentrum Heidelberg) * Tami Oelfken (1888–1957), deutsche Schriftstellerin und Reformpädagogin * Heinz Oelfke(* 1934), deutscher Schriftsteller * Dr. William C. Oelfke, amerikanischer Wissenschaftler (Astronomie, Physik), Florida, USA Oelfkes wohnen sogar über dem König thumb|left|gesehen in Hannover, Wilhelm- Bluhm- Str. Siehe auch * Karte bei "verwandt.de" * Die Verbreitung des Nachnamens Oelfke in der Schweiz * Oelfke bei GenWiki (deutsch) * Oelfke bei GenWiki (englisch) * Oelfke in der deutschen Wikipedia * Oelfke in der plattdeutschen Wikipedia Oelfke